Follow You Home
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: A Naruto story: SasuNaru, NaruSasu. Singfic: Follow you Home, by Nickelback. I wrote this for myself, and posted it for NarutoCrazy15 on deviantART. Enjoy.


**Follow You Home**

**By IncestiveNekoYaoiBoys**

**Hey people! Yet another songfic by me, IncestiveNekoYaoiBoys! This one was inspired by a Nickelback song. Tis called "Follow you home" ... The song rules! I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**((Naruto's POV))**

"I've got your back!" I called to my dark-haired teamate. He, however, was becomming more than just a teamate ... I shook my head. No! I can't have a crush on Sasuke! It's just ... Not right! He's a guy, I'm a guy, it doesn't work out. Or does it ...? I guess there's a few upsides to like guys ... like the fact that there is a lotta good-looking guys out there...

"Whatever, dunce." Sasuke called back.

We treked through the snow, nearing the place where we would set up camp. We had been hiking through a forest with a forbidden scroll that we were to take to the Sand Country. The snow slowed us down a bit, but I wasn't really paying too much attention to the progress we made. For the past day-and-a-half, I had been gazing at my gorgeous comrade, never taking my eyes off his fabulous body. I was definately watching his back, and that was totally a good thing. Night was falling quickly around us, when we stopped and laid out a tarp. We spread out out sleeping bags before lighting a fire and sitting near it. As we sat in silence, we absorbed the warmth.

"Sasuke?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"D'you hate me ...?"

"No ... why?"

"Just wondering ... umm ... can I please lay next to you? I'm still cold ... and you look pretty warm ..."

"Sure. I guess so."

I crawled in next to him. I sure felt warm now. It's a good thing that it's fairly dark out. That way, he probably can't see my blush. I was so close to him, that I felt his warm breath tickle my skin, felt the body heat radiating off him, and heard his heart beating, feeling it's vibrations.

"Naruto ... You're blushing ..."

"Umm ... yeah ... I've got a bit of a cold ... Yeah, I've got a fever ..."

"Then why did you feel cold?"

"I ... don't know ..."

"You know ... you're kinda cute when you blush ..."

I blushed even deeper. That was random. I never figured Sasuke would admit that ... that was ... that was amazing! Maybe he even returns my feelings! That would be great! No more admiring from afar! I could be upfront with my attraction to him ... I would love that ...

"And, Sasuke ... you're just cute all the time." I began nervously, unsure of how he would take it.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my collar and pulling me to him. He pressed his mouth to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. Sasuke tangled his fingers in my hair. He laid back and pulled me on top of him. I pulled back slightly.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Na-" He started, but that was before a kunai was rammed into his neck, and he fell limp. I blinked a few times, hoping to God it was just a joke.

I shook Sasuke's shoulders, crying out his name, waiting for him to start breathing, continue to kiss me, and tell me how much he loves me. But, alas, Sasuke didn't wake, and I soon found myself alone in the snow. Sasuke's body heat had all but disappeared, so I was soon frigidly cold. I hugged Sasuke's corpse closer to my body, crying into his jacket. In time, I had managed to cry myself to sleep.

---

I woke up, automatically noticing the absense of my cold, lifeless pillow. I looked around, groping frantically for his corpse. I found no body. I wanted so badly to stay out here and look until I found the body, but I couldn't. I've got a mission to complete. I packed up my sleeping bag and doused the smouldering fire, finally arriving in Sand Country. I passed the scroll on to an official, and returned to Konoha, hating my fate of bearing the bad news. I opened the door to the Hokage's office. She was seated at her desk as usual, and everyone who used to be The Rookie Nine was there, under a giant banner that read "Welcome home!"

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura automatically asked.

"He's dead." I choked. "He suffered a kunai to the neck from a suprise attacker."  
"Well? Didn't you bring his body back?" Ino asked.

"I tried to, but when I woke up this morning it was gone."

After a few minutes of painful silence, everyone left. I sighed before exiting the building, walking to my house, and running the water for a bath once inside. When the bathtub was full of warm water, I stripped off my dirty clothes, climbing into the tub and letting the water flow around my body.

I sighed, and laid back down into the water, remembing the events of the past few days. Now that I'm home, comfortable, and peaceful, I can fully analyze what's happened. I remembered the time by the campfire, with Sasuke letting me huddle next to him for warmth. Then the exact moment when Sasuke had called me cute. The exact moment when he had kissed me. And, finally, when Sasuke had been struck by that kunai, failing limp and cold in my embrace. Why did he have to die? I loved him, and now he's dead. Of course, nothing goes right for me! Nothing! It's as if my love is more of a curse than a gift! It's like Sasuke was destined to die, just because I loved him! Why does everything I love have to be ripped away from me?! Why?!

It was then that I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes, sitting up a little, braced to see the crazy pervert, ready and waiting to pounce on me and rape me.

I blinked when I saw who it was.

He was blood-soaked, and covered in dirt, a wound on his neck tied tightly with his blood-stained Konoha forehead protector. Scratches and cuts down his body showed me that he had obviously journeyed a long way to get to me. He limped slightly, on account of a deep, seeping bitemark on his left ankle. His dark bangs were strewn across his face, the raven strands tangled and full of twigs and dirt. Through his shadowy, grimy bangs, I saw his glowing crimson eyes, luminous in the dim light of my bathroom. His skin was pale, turned red with scratches, cuts, and gashes. His jacket was severely ripped, as was his sweater, exposing most of his taut stomach, and some of his upper chest. There was alsp a large tear in his shoulder, ripping away the shirt and the skin. His pants were torn, as well, revealing a large portion of his left thigh.

I sat in a stunned silence, unsure whether I should speak, or allow him to speak. Thankfully, he made the decision for me, croaking out his words.

"I stayed alive ..." He paused, his voice unusually raspy and chokey. Obviously it exhausted him just to speak. "... just to follow you home."

I reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the bathtub with me. He wound up on his hands and knees over me, much of his body submerged underwater, but he didn't complain, so I didn't move him. I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him into another deep kiss. When we seperated, he smiled, the first true, genuine smile I'd seen out of him in a long time. He reached out one hand, tucking a few strays tufts on my golden hair behind my ear. I blushed heavily, gazing up at him, into the endless ebony pools that were his eyes. He then spoke the words I'd been so longing to hear from him, speaking softly, his eyes bursting with the deepest sincerity.

"I love you, Naruto."

**The End**

**Hey everyone! I wrote this in ... less than a day! ... well, actually, I had this written out a long, long time ago. Like, at the beginning of grade eight. However, when I typed it up, I edited most of it. Y'know, put more detail in, put a bit more effort into the fluffy parts, that kinda thing. Now it's a work for me to be proud of. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**--IncestiveNekoYaoiBoys**


End file.
